Memory Lane
by hannilee
Summary: Danny, Tucker, and Sam take a blast of the past when looking through their Ghost Files and Sam discovers something strange, but with a smile. Humor.


_Just a little short, and sweet one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

The three inseparable teens leaned closer in their seats towards Danny's laptop, waiting to see what ghost was next on their Ghost Files. Danny's ghost powers were born almost a year and a half ago and they decided to use their free time reflect all of the ghosts they had ever encountered.

"BEWARE!" Danny raised his curled fingers over his head, Box Ghost style, immediately after a picture of the infamous box-loving ghost popped up.

"Ladies and gentle…" Sam paused with a smirk, glancing at her two best friends, Danny and Tucker. "…ladies." The purple-eyed Goth ignored Tucker's offended protests, and swiftly gestured toward Danny, resembling a newscaster. "I give you the world's worst Box Ghost impression."

Danny laughed, his messy hair bobbing up and down along with his shaking shoulders. "Like you could do it any better." Danny joked, while clicking with his left index finger for the next picture, which contained Skulker with his gun, pointed up towards the camera in mid-shot.

"Oh! I could say so many things about Skulker." Sam heaved, her arm locked over her stomach. "Oh you little whelp, I'm going to have you're pelt on my wall, once and for all. And how many times had he promised you that?"

Danny smiled. "Many, many times. At least once per week. What's worse than that was SkulkTech. _That _was a disaster. Who knew the future was going to be so terrible?"

"And remember Sampson the gorilla? That was a classic." Sam's eyes sparkled.

Danny frowned. "For you it was." All he could remember was that horrendous picture of him and Tucker sleeping next to each other.

"Oh, right. Your and Tucker's _bro-mance_. I still don't see why you're still mad about that. It's not like I ever used it against you."

"Yeah. You used it for your own threatening and self-amusment." Danny crossed his arms. "Which means you still used it. Against us. Right, Tucker?" He curled his head to the left, hoping for at least the slightest helpful input from Tucker, which right away he knew he wasn't going to get.

Tucker Foley, after one look, was obviously not paying any attention to either two of his friends. Instead, he had retro, out of date headphones resting on his bobbing head, and his uPlay ("the newest thing since sliced cheese") was gripped in his hands.

"Great." Sam muttered. "Tucker's found a new favorite song." She didn't like the phases of music Tucker went through. Every time he found a new song he liked, he'd obsess with it for hours at a time. Only Tucker was the one to stop the madness.

"Tuck." Danny waved his hand in front of his best friend's face. "_Tuck." _

Tucker's eyes grew wide for a moment, attempting to comprehend what was going on. "What?" He asked.

"What's the song?" Sam questioned him. Maybe for once Tucker had found something good. Some real music. In her eyes at least.

He grinned. "Miley Cyrus."

Or not.

Sam pulled her hands toward her face, groaning. "Oh, please." She muttered.

"Once you think about it, Danny and her are alike in so many ways." Tucker commented lazily, while his foot tapped in groove with the beat of his music.

Danny found himself on the verge of laughing, his eyebrows lifted up. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Tucker began excitedly. "For one, they both have secret identities."

"_Actually_," Sam butted in, ready to argue. "Her identity isn't that much of a secret since it's not even a secret, nor is it real. _Don't_ even get me started on her music."

"Fine." Tucker whipped his head away from Sam, fuming. "Just ruin everything. I for one think that her music is very good."

"Coming from the guy whose hero was Captain America and begged his mom for Celine Dion tickets." Sam muttered to herself.

Danny rolled his eyes, and continued to ignore their bickering, resorting to clicking the next button on his laptop. A picture of the fiery personality, Ember, appeared.

There was silence while Danny and Sam evaluated the picture, listening to the hearable bass coming from Tucker's headphones.

"You know…once you get pass Ember's exterior, and add a little Paulina to her…you know who she reminds me of?" Sam commented.

"Who?" Danny wondered, curious of where she was headed. There was always a punch line to one of Sam's jokes.

"Miley Cyrus."

* * *

_Funny enough, I jammed out to her new song when it came on twice on the radio while I was writing this. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
